Telling Dad
by LillianaSnape212
Summary: Harry tells his dad that he's a horcrux. Better summary inside. ONE SHOT Rated M for swearing, not alot but,just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. Although I wish that I did!**

**Summary: The Final Battle is upon them, and Harry has yet to tell his father that he is a Horcrux. How will Severus take the news? Will he let Harry fight, or will he take his son and let the wizarding world suffer?**

**A/N My very first fanfic! I was inspired by the story "The Little Things" by Perse. This story is AU. Dumbledore is still alive. Severus Snape is Harry Potters father and while Harry did help destroy the horcruxes, he didn't leave school to do it. This was just an idea of mine that popped in my head. Sorry if you don't like it.**

The time was quickly approaching and Harry Potter was terrified. Not of the upcoming battle and his ultimate role in it, he'd become resigned to his fate since his fifth year. No, what had him terrified was what he had to tell his father. How did you tell your father that you were supposed to die? That in order to save everyone else you would have to give up your own life? It's not like he was scared of his dad, he was just scared of his reaction. Severus Snape was not a man to be taken lightly, anyone with a brain could tell you that. And Merlin help the person delivering bad news! In this case it was Harry, and his news was the epitome of bad. Today, the day before the Final Battle was to take place, Harry was on his way to the Headmasters office to tell his father that he was the final Horcrux.

As Harry made his way to Headmaster Dumbledore's Office he made sure to reinforce his occlumency shields. It wouldn't do for him to slip now, too much was at stake. He had to do this, time was running out and there was no time for mistakes. No time for him to let his emotions get away with him.

'Well here goes nothing,' Harry thought as he stood in front of the gargoyle.

"Blood Pops." The gargoyle jumped aside, and before Harry could knock on the door, Professor Dumbledore bid him to enter.

"Harry, my boy, how are you? Lemon Drop?" The Headmaster said as he popped a few into his mouth. Seriously, did he not understand how important this meeting was! But then again, Dumbledore was a crazy old man.

"No thank sir. But I could use some of that tea you serve laced with a strong calming draught." Harry said, half- jokingly as he sat in one of the chairs facing the Headmasters desk. Right then it felt like the giant squid was keeping house in his stomach. He honestly didn't know how he was going to through this meeting. Maybe he should just let Dumbledore tell his father, since he was the one who made him keep the secret in the first place.

Professor Dumbledore gave Harry one of his piercing looks, the kind that made you think he could see directly into your soul. He sat back in his chair as he folded his hands within his lap like he was getting ready to dole out his all knowing grandfatherly advice. But before he could speak, there was a knock on the door and in walked Severus Snape at the Headmasters orders.

"Albus."

Severus greeted the Headmaster with a curt nod as he made his way to the last empty seat. As he sat down he acknowledged his son with another nod and a look as if to ask if he knew what this meeting was about. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and gave a shy smile.

"Severus my dear boy, care for a lemon drop?"

Severus glared at the Headmaster. "Albus, you didn't ask me down here to share lemon drops, what is this about?"

Albus just chuckled at the man he thought of as a son. "Always to the point aren't you my boy. No, I did not call you down here to share sweets with you, but you're never too old to indulge a little." The Headmaster became serious and started to look all of his 150 years. "As you know Severus, Voldemort will be attacking Hogwarts tomorrow and I have called you and Harry here today to discuss a part of the plan for tomorrow's battle that no one, save Harry and me knows about."

Severus started to get irritated with the old coot and all of his talking in circles. "Albus, what are you talking about? And what do you mean ONLY you and Harry know. I would think that you would not keep information from me pertaining to my own son!" Not giving Albus a chance to answer he turns towards his son. "Harry, what haven't you told me?"

Harry knew that voice. It was the low, silky, "your in danger, if I don't like this answer" voice.

'Oh shit' Harry thought. 'There is no way I'm gonna be the one to tell him. Nope, Dumbledore wanted it this way so he's gonna take the heat, not me.'

"Well…um…you see dad, the thing is…well."

Now Severus was pissed. Something definitely was going on and he knew he wasn't going to like it. "Albus, what is so bad that my son has become a blubbering idiot."

Harry immediately bristled at being called an idiot, but he knew it was better to keep his mouth shut, if just this once.

"The boys just nervous Severus, give him a break. This is not a meeting neither of us are looking forward to. Now to answer your question, there is no easy way to say this Severus but to just say it. Harry is the final horcrux."

Severus jumped out of his chair causing it to fall over. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What the fuck do you mean Harry's the last horcrux? My son is not a Horcrux, Albus, what the hell are you playing at!" Severus bellowed.

Harry knew this would be hard, but he never expected his father to lose control this bad. He sensed that whatever Dumbledore would say next would do nothing but send his father over the edge. He already looked like he was ready kill someone, so Harry decided to step in.

"Dad, calm down. I know you don't want to believe this but it's true. I am a Horcrux. How do you think I've been connected to Voldemort like I am?" Harry said as he stood up and went to his father.

"Why didn't you tell me this before Harry, I could have found a way to extract it from you, before this. As a matter of fact, how are you planning to get it out of you? Is that what we're here to do today?" Severus asked.

Harry looked down at the last question. He did not want to hurt his dad, but there was no avoiding it. He didn't know how to form the next words he had to utter to his father. He looked at Dumbledore for help.

"Severus, Harry, please sit down." Albus said as he waited for them to sit, when they did Albus continued on in a more solemn tone. "That is not why were are here today Severus. Harry and I have searched long and hard to find a safe way to extract the horcrux from Harry, but alas, we could not."

Severus had an idea what Albus was saying but he just could not believe it. He would not believe. "What are you trying to say Albus, that my son will always have a piece of that monsters soul inside of him? No, I won't have it. I'll find a way; I'll make a potion that will remove it. I don't care how long it takes." Severus turned to his son. "I promise you Harry that I'll find a way to remove it. After the battle tomorrow, we can deal with the horcrux then so He won't come back."

By now Harry had tears in his eyes; his dad really did love him. He knew his father would fight to the death for him just to keep him safe. But this time there was nothing he could do.

Harry turned to his dad and took his hands in his. For a moment they just looked at each other, anyone could tell by looking at them that they loved each other dearly.

"Dad. Daddy. There is no other way. What this meeting was for was to prepare you for what is going to happen tomorrow." Here, Harry's throat closed up. He had to chock back a sob, for he knew his next words would crush his father. "I have to die dad. That's they only way He won't come back."

Severus couldn't believe his ears. He just kept shaking his head over and over. His son couldn't die. His precious baby boy. His and Lily's son. He couldn't lose both of the only people he ever loved.

"No, no, no, no. Harry don't say that. Albus please. Tell me my son isn't going to die." Severus was getting hysterical know. He stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace." Of course my son isn't going to die. We'll leave the country. The wizarding world can fight their own battles, the cowardly bastards." He whirled around facing the Headmaster. "Do you hear me Albus; my son is not going to die. I'll take him and leave before I let that happen! You may not give a damn about him but I do!"

Severus screamed is chest heaving with all the emotion he was exuding.

Albus' eyes hardened with Severus' insinuation. He understood that Severus was angry, but he loved Harry too.

"Severus! You know I love that boy like he was my grandson. Do you really think that I haven't thought of anything possible that would save him. There is no other way." Albus' voice wasn't loud but it held so much power and conviction that Severus had no choice but to believe him. "You know that Harry will not let you take him and run away from this. He already holds enough guilt and he won't let anyone else die if he can help it. No matter how much any of us wish that he would run away from this and go live freely. It's just not possible. We can only hope that only Voldemorts soul dies in that battle and not Harry. But there is no guarantee so we must be prepared."

Harry was watching his father the whole time. It broke his heart to see him like this. He was always such a strong man he never showed his emotions like this, not unless he had no choice.

"Dad, there is a chance that I'll make, albeit a small one. But we must be prepared. If there is anyway I can make it back to you I will. You know I will. But I can't run. I won't! I'm not a coward and I won't let Voldemort win. Please, don't make this harder for me. Please. Can we just spend time together without thinking about Voldemort, or Horcruxes? I just want to spend today with my dad, making potions, playing chess, whatever. For me please." Harry finished his speech standing in front of his dad with his head on his chest.

Severus wrapped his arms around his son, with tears running down his face. He looked down at Harry, with a proud, but sad look in his eyes. "Very well Harry, seeing as though you're set on being a Gryffindor." He looked over to Albus. "I'm going to take my son back to the dungeons and spend some time with him. We'll be seeing you tomorrow for the Order meeting," With that said Severus guided his son towards the Dungeons. Father and son both with the same thoughts, they didn't know what tomorrow held but they'll make damn sure they survived.

The End

Okay, that was the end of my first fanfic ever and I am feeling a bit nervous. Reviews are very welcomed. Flames will not be read, if you don't like it I am sorry but I won't take abuse for writing for fun. Constructive Criticism is also very welcomed.


End file.
